


The different time

by Jessicayan128



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Michael as engineer, Michael went to university, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicayan128/pseuds/Jessicayan128
Summary: Michael did go to UNM but lost Alex the same way. Ten years later, they meet again in Roswell.





	The different time

It has been ten years since Rosa died and Michael took the blame for it. After the incident, Michael decided to go to college, because he realized that he cannot protect Isobel and Max if he kept staying in Roswell. He needed to learn more about the space and the universe. He needed to find where they came from and how to go there. He still remembered vividly the day he left for UNM, Isobel was crying from the day before. Max hugged him politely but didn’t look at him into the eyes. Michael threw himself into the study. He only went to a few parties and didn’t join any clubs. All he cared about is to get what he needed to know and find a way to go back home. He has taken full course loads and extra courses during summers. Four years later, Michael graduated with PhDs in astrophysics and mechanical engineering. He was supposed to go back to Roswell after graduation. However, when the time he got his diplomas, he didn’t want to go back. He was scared of going back to the place where his dream and loves were broken. So, when he found an opening at NASA in DC, he took the chance to escape as far as possible. Then, four years turned into ten. Finally, after a decade, Michael caught the wind that the Air Force is going to collaborate with NASA in New Mexico. He felt that it is his chance. 

It took Michael three days to drive from DC to New Mexico. Michael took his time to let all the excitement, worries and fears to set in. When he sees the “Welcome to Roswell” board on the side of the highway with alien singles on it, Michael can’t help but smiled. It looked likes nothing has changed. Nither Iz nor Max know he is coming back. Michael decided not to tell them, so Iz would not throw him a party.

Michael heads to Max’s place first once he arrives Roswell. While approaching Max’s house, he can feel the warmth in the chest. He rings the bills and waits. He hears footsteps and then the door opens. 

Max stands beside the door, staring at Michael for minutes. The silence is long enough to make Michael uncomfortable, so Michale breaks the ice.

“Hi.” He said.

“Hi… Michael?” Max replies with uncertainty in his tone and is still processing the situation. 

Max’s reaction amuses Michael, and he rolls his eyes “Of course it’s me, who else looks like this?” Michael points himself. 

Max laughs and steps forward to give Michael a tight hug “It has been a long time. Why didn’t you say you are coming back?”

It’s a relieve to see that Max happens to see him. They have grown apart since that night.

“It’s a bad time? I can come back later.” Michael says

“No, no. Come on in. Iz is in here too.” Max steps aside, letting Michael in.

Isobel is lying on the couch with a bottle of beer in her one hand and her phone in the other. 

“What makes you that long. I thought you are adopted by aliens,” she says while still typing something on her phone.

“Good to know you still have your humor, Iz.” 

Isobel immediately lit her head, surprised. “Michael? what are you doing here? When you came back? Why didn’t you tell me? And you have not called me for two weeks already.”

All Micahel can give her is a big goofy smile. He is not a fan of being questioned by anyone, but Isobel is an exception. Luckily, Max saves Michael in time.

“Why don’t you set down. Do you want a beer?” he offers.

“That would be great, thanks. ” Michael says.

Max nods slightly and moves toward to kitchen, and Michael sets down beside Isobel. Isobel stares at Michael with an expression that is mixed of amusement.

Michael gives her a side eye “Stop staring at me like that. I came back from Washington, not from death.”

“Well, you didn’t come back for the last Christmas and Thanksgiving. I thought you were not coming back for the reunion either” 

“What reunion?” Michael is confused.

“The high school reunion. It’s next week. I sent you the invitation weeks ago.”

“I must miss it.” Michael murmured. He has been busy packing stuff and taking care of his works in the DC office. 

“Wait, if you are not here for the reunion, why are you here then? No offense. I am glad you are here.” Isobel says and Max is coming back with beers.

“I decided to come back…. Hm….. permanently.” Michael lays back on the couch and makes himself comfortable.

Both Isobel and Max’s eyes widen. “You mean you are moving back? ” Max asks.

“Yep. that is the plan. Hope I am still welcome here.”

“Of course! It has been forever. I thought you were never going to back here. ” Isobel says excitedly while hugging Michael.

Max hands Michael his beer and sets down across them. “Glad to hear, Michael, we miss you.” he smiles fondly. “So, what is your plan?” 

Michael takes a sip of his beer and says “I transfer to the NASA center here and….. Also, Air Force hires me as their consultant. ”

Both Isobel and Max look at Michael with worries. “Air Force. Are you sure about it, Michael?”

“They have no reason to suspect. I am just a consultant.” Michale assures them.

“Anyway, we are proud of you, Michael,” Max says and Isobel nods with a smile.

Michael looks at them fondly. Their approval means a lot to him. He has been worrying that they would be mad at him for leaving for a decade. 

“I can’t forgive you for not calling ahead, Michael.” Isobel points a finger at Michael “and your hairs are significantly worse.”

They all laugh.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second day morning, Michael wakes on the couch. He rubs his eyes and looks around. He still in Max’s house. Three of them chatted until midnight with beers and finally, they were all too tired and too drunk to drive anywhere. So they all slept in Max’s place. Michael stands up, but he is still disorientated. He balances himself on the side of the couch while Max comes out from the bathroom. 

“Hey. you look like shit” Michael smirk.

“So do you. Take my shower if you like. I need to get ready to work.” Max says.

“ Thanks for the hospitality. I will make myself out after I get clean up.” 

“You are more than welcome to stay, you know.”

“Thanks, I will better find my own place since I am going to stay for the long term,” Michael says and walks toward the bathroom.

Michael feels like to check out Faster Ranch first. He bought an airstream a few years back and Mr. Faster didn’t mind him to camp at his ranch. Whenever he came back, he would spend a couple of nights. He always feels safe when he is there, feeling close to his home. When Michael approaches the Faster Ranch, he realizes there are movements around his trailer, which is unusual. Expect some tourists, locals don’t come here during the days because it is hot and nothing else to see. When he drives closer, he sees a couple of men in military uniforms.

Michael jumps out of the car and stops Mr. Ranch just finish talking to them. Mr. Ranch also sees Michael coming.

“Michael. Just about time. I was going to call you.” 

“What’s going on here?” 

“Air Force is acquiring the land, you got to move the trailer” he pats Michael’s arm and walks away.

Michael looks back to his trailer, there is someone standing right in front of the door trying to peek into his trailer from the window that is covered with paper. Michael does not like people to touch his stuff. Where he was used to working, there was even a rule “Don’t touch Dr. Gurien’s stuff without permission.” Although it’s not a good idea to piss off your future colleges, Michael does not really care anyway. He walks toward the man and grabs his arm.

 

“Hey! That is private property…..”

His voice dies down the second the guy turns around. Alex, Alex Mance, in the air force uniform, without his eyeliner and nose ring. He looks different, but still the same. Michael subconsciously tightens his grip. He stares at Alex’s face, feeling like the time has stopped. He does not move an inch, not until Alex’s eyes fall upon his hand. He quickly releases and tries to hide his shaky hand behind. 

“Alex.” Michael doesn’t know why he still calls him the first name, probably thought that he doesn’t need to call his name ever again unless it is in his dream. He continues,

“Finally a real Manes’ man, your father must be proud.” He eases out the sentence as his eyes linger to the man behind Alex, his father.

“Three-quarters of one” Alex bends down to knot on his right leg, making the sound that definitely does not belong to human fresh. 

Michael feels his stomach drops as the sound echos in his head. He feels sick and the emotion is hitting so hard against his physical body that Michael can feel the pain. But he has to push it down, knowing if he let anything fly around with his power in front of Air Force will be the end of everything. 

“Gurien.” Alex let out a heavy breath “what are you doing here in this trailer. Definitely doesn’t look legal.”

“It’s my vacation home. A lot of weed, casual sexes and, oh, plan to overthrow the government ?” he says with a quick smirk.

“I thought you left Roswell,” Alex says quietly 

“I came back yesterday. And I will be your guys' new consultant.”

“Really? ” Alex asks with disbelief.

“Yep. Dr.Gurien, head engineer of NASA. I am looking forward to working with you. Airman Manse.” 

Alex straightens his posture and shakes Michael’s hand “Glad to meet you, Doctor.” 

They do not break eye contact and stare at each other until someone approach Alex from the back. 

“Captain Manse, we finish up here.”

“Ok, thanks,” Alex replies and looks back to Michael.

“I better get going. I will come back to move this thing later.” Michael starts backing up and gives Alex the last longing look before he turns around.

“Gurien. I will see you around? ” Alex calls out behind Michael.

Michael turns his head around and smiles. Although he really wants to kiss Alex right now. He decides not to do it because Jesse Manse is staring at them intensely. He would probably try to arrest Michael for AFD. 

“So here.Captain.” Then he reluctantly walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to leave comments.


End file.
